


Slushies and Dorks

by Oh_frik (orphan_account)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Squip, Alternative Universe - Michael is a Singer, Best place to find love, Christine and Jer were a thing, I’ll tag More Later, Jeremy tries to deny his gay, Just two dorks being cute for the most part, M/M, Michael has a dog and loves her very much, is 7-Eleven, just didn’t work out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Oh_frik
Summary: Michael is a singer on the brink of stardom and is famous all around the globe, but still sometimes wants to just eat 7-Eleven all day.Jeremy is a college student who is still trying to get over a break-up with the girl of his dreams, and really doesn’t know what he’s doing in life anymore.Lots of gay later, cause that’s what everyone came for





	1. I dunno, but it's 7-Eleven time at like 11:23 p.m

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foucusing on our favorite child Michael in this chapter

     Michael was walking out of the car that just arrived at some fancy party that the music corporation he worked for invited him to. And he didn’t really want to be there, his anxiety was flaring up and he just wanted to go home. Don’t get him wrong, he loved singing and all of his fans. But he really just wanted to crash and play video games and eat junk food, but he had to go out tonight. So he sucked it up and got ready. Took a shower, did his hair, picked out a suit, and went on his way.

Michael was a cross country hit, selling records like lightning. And getting a contract with one of the biggest music corporations in the world in just a few months. He would go in, avoid anyone at all costs, and get home.

*…*…*…*  
Michael sat up, enjoying the slight cracking sound his bones made.

He spent most of his time at the party pretending to check a text on his phone and hiding in the bathroom to avoid socializing with the other singers and actors that also came to the party. It was finally time to head back home. So he called an Uber to pick him up and drive him home. The encounter was pleasant enough and Micheal thanked him after he got out of the car and started walking to the front steps of his condo. After unlocking the door, he suddenly felt extremely hungry. Sure, they had refreshments at the party, but Michael’s stomach was fussy and only really excepted 7-Eleven and his moms’ cooking. But his moms weren’t even in the same country as him any more. They were all the way in Canada, while he moved to America to pursue his dream of being a singer. Of course they were very supportive and the best parents anyone could ask for, but Micheal sometimes slightly wished that they hadn’t been so great, and kept him in Canada.

But that probably wouldn’t have turned out as well as it was now, still, he still missed them to pieces. He kicked off his shoes and then a scampering noise came running at him. A flash of honey and brown fur bolted at him at started pawing at his leg. Micheal smiled and laughed.

“Hey Sarah, how’s it going girl?” Michael said as he picked the small energetic puppy up. She was his moving-away gift for his 19th birthday last year. She was the color of maple syrup and caramel with a feisty personality.

Even for such a young and small pup, Sarah “protected” Michael from the other dogs at the park and barked at literally everything. He took a little bit of time to play with Sarah before his suit became too uncomfortable for him. So Michael changed into his favorite red hoodie with a pretty sizable collection of iron and sew-on patches with a few pins scattered here and there, his best white noise canceling headphones, taking out his contacts and putting on his glasses, and some black jeans and matching red Converse. He ran his fingers through his hair a few times, messing it up a bit.

*…*…*…*  
Michael was driving to the nearest 7-Eleven by his condo to get some late-night snacks and gas for tomorrow. He drove into the gas pumps and got a full tank, payed, and parked near the store entrance. Michael walked in and headed straight (haha) to the slushee machine and gave himself a pour. While he has busy thinking about what other snacks he wanted, he ran into somebody else.

Spilling the entire cup of the sugary drink on them while Michael fell on the floor.


	2. Oh buddy boy Heere we go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy is a sad boy ;-;

“Jeremy, you up yet?”

He rolled over to the other side of his bed, wrapping the quilt around him tighter. Jeremy made a grumble of what sounded like a ‘yes’.

“Ok, well, um, I’ll be in my room. You can make yourself some breakfast, right soldier?”

“Mmmmmmmmhh ugggghhh,” Jeremy replied to his dad with. He really didn’t want to get out of bed, but his grumbling stomach said other wise. So he dragged himself out of bed and walked down the stairs. Jeremy knew that there wouldn’t be any clean bowls, so he made himself a cup of Cheerios. After he was finished Jeremy chugged down a glass of orange juice and slugged back up to his room to sleep for most of the rest of the day.

*…*…*…*  
Jeremy was falling, trying to grab onto anything he could. It was dark and smelled faintly like coffee. Jeremy felt himself slowly stop at was standing outside to what seemed like some café.

“I’m so so so sorry Jeremy, I just don’t think this really is going to work.” Oh god no.

“But we’ll still be friends, I promise!” No no no no no, this can’t be happening, please no.

Jeremy woke up abruptly, feeling tears sting his eyes and his chest tightening. It was only a few months after Christine, god Christine, the perfect girl in the whole world. She was funny, smart, and so passionate about anything she did. The more Jeremy thought about everything that happened in the past 10 months, the more he felt his heartstrings being tugged on.

Harder and harder until it was too much. Jeremy felt like a child, he was crying his eyes out and sobs wracked threw his body. He should just text her already, be just friends again, but he couldn’t. He was too weak, and Jeremy couldn’t be ‘only her friend’ again. Jeremy wanted, no, needed to be more with Christine. He recalled all their past dates and times they hung out, their very first kiss. It was amazing, a warm fuzzy felling rose in his chest when it happened and he felt so content and happy.

But going threw all the good times they had together just made Jeremy think more about how it came to a crashing stop.  
  
*…*…*…*  
The break-up was put down gently by Christine that Jeremy didn’t even know what she was trying to say. Then he realized what was going on and tried to speak, but he couldn’t. Jeremy’s mouth felt dry and his tongue was sticking to the inside of his cheeks. After Christine blurbed out more of an apology, Jeremy cut in saying weakly, “No, d-don’t be sorry. I-I understand.”

Then the ‘But we’ll still be friends, I promise!’ came. Jeremy hadn’t said a word to Christine in over two months. He knew he should, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do so.

“God, stop crying already you baby. Just get over her, it can’t be that hard, right?” Jeremy thought to himself. After a few more sniffles, he stopped the tears from rolling down his cheeks.

Jeremy stumbled into the bathroom, tripping because of how much his legs were shaking. He glanced at the mirror, catching his reflection. His dishevelled hair was sticking out in all directions, eyes were red and puffy and light streaks of tears stained Jeremy’s face.

*…*…*…*  
After washing his face and vigorously brushing his hair, Jeremy turned on his phone to look at the time.

“Holy shit, it’s already 11?” Jeremy said out loud. His voice cracked and sounded strained. Jeremy winced and decided to get some fresh air to clear his head. His stomach growled and Jeremy threw on his coat over him, not caring that he was still only in his pajamas, and slipped his shoes on and started walking to the nearest gas station to get some snacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea what is even happening anymore 
> 
> But one like, one slushee for Mich

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short cuz I can’t write at all
> 
> First work, so it’s pretty terrible. ._.


End file.
